Fingerprint is an invariable and native feature that makes a person different from others, which includes a series of ridges and valleys on the surface of fingertip skin. With the development of science and technology, fingerprint recognition is increasingly used, for example for investigation, entrance guard, smart phone, tablet computer, car, bank payment, etc.
A photoelectric sensor is generally used to identify a fingerprint. However, the photoelectric sensor mainly responds to visible light within a limited wave band, and thus the spectral response peak is relatively simple. Therefore, some of the light reflected by the finger cannot be absorbed and utilized, and the photocurrent signal in the photoelectric sensor is relatively weak, which results in low recognition accuracy and efficiency of a fingerprint recognition display.
In view of this, a photoelectric sensor capable of responding in a broad spectrum is required for fingerprint recognition in order to improve the recognition accuracy and efficiency of the fingerprint recognition display.
It should be noted that the information disclosed in the foregoing background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore may include information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known to those of ordinary skill in the art.